puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Ching
Ching is one of the main characters in the Pucca series. She is 11 years old and is Pucca's best friend. She is the daughter of Chang, the owner of the Turtle Training Hall, and she trains under her father with Abyo and Ssoso. Ching practices Jian Swordsmanship Ching Ching is in love with Abyo, who usually doesn't reciprocate; he's usually too obsessed with showing off his martial arts prowess or flirting with other girls to notice her, much to Ching's frustration. In "Hottest Fighter Abyo," Abyo saved Ching from a trio of villains. Ching was quickly entranced by Abyo's skill and he became Ching's love interest. Ching wants to be Abyo's only girlfriend and secretly wants to marry Abyo, despite him not being interested. Ching has a pet chicken named Won who sits on her head. The eggs that Won lays apparently have magical properties which is said to be true in A Force of Won. In Cuckoo Love, Won is in love with a cuckoo bird. In the episode "A Better Boyfriend", Ching tries to get Abyo's attention. Ching then decides to get Muji to kidnap her so Abyo can save her. This attempt to gain Abyo's attention failed, however, because Abyo thought that they were acting out a scene. Almost immediately after, Muji really kidnaps her. Abyo still believed they were acting. One of Muji's zombie minions leaves a note written in zombie language, which Pucca apparently understands, and it is only when Abyo reads the message out loud that Pucca takes him with her to save Ching. In the episode "The Usual Ching", Ching becomes evil when affected by Doga's evil sock. She began doing bad things and blaming the actions on Pucca. Personas * Evil Ching: Ching possessed by Doga's sock. She does bad things and blames Pucca for them. In this variation, Ching doesn't have Won. *'Ching Dutch: '''An apron and purple skirt, dutch hat, and wooden clogs are worn * '''Ching of the West': A Native American version of Ching that has a eagle instead of a chicken. * Rocker Ching: Her outfit when she Pucca and Abyo make a band. She plays the drums. * Ching in a Lazlo T-shirt: Ching used with other girls fans of Lazlo Gozalotovish. It has the face of Lazlo in the middle of the t-shirt. *'Ching dressed like noodle box: '''Her costume that she wore in the episode Dance, Pucca, Dance. * '''Ching in a swimsuit: '''A purple bathing suit that she wears at the beach, or when she and Pucca are swimming. *'Ching fisherwoman:' She helps Garu and Abyo fish. *'Model Ching''' * 50s Ching and Cheerleader * Bunny: 'Turned into a bunny by the wand of Santa. *'Ching in a box with Abyo: Pucca used to send Ching and Abyo to Australia, and back to Sooga. *'Ninja costume': She used the costume to make Mio think Garu was in danger. *'Farmer Ching' * Coat Ching * Mermaid Ching * Ching in the forest *'Prom dress Ching' *'Super Sooga Ranger Yellow: '''It appears that Ching has a superhero mask, a yellow cape, a yellow belt with a flower, and a special glass dome to protect her pet chicken. * '''Dragon girl' Ching: 'In Enter the Dragon Girls episode. Description She has a red flower on the side of her head and wears a purple outfit. She also has red lipstick, that is shaped like a heart and swirly red blushies on her cheeks. She has a pet chicken named Won, who can normally be seen on her head. Relationships *'Abyo: Ching has a crush on Abyo and refers to him as her boyfriend and will do anything to win his heart. *'Pucca': She is best friends with Pucca. Pucca is usually with her. *'Chang': Chang is Ching's father. *'Won': Won is Ching's pet that is always on her head. If Won isn't on her head, she gets sick though sometimes she can act perfectly without her. *'Garu': Garu is a good friend to Ching, but Ching also supports Pucca to pursuit him, much to his frustration. Abilities Ching is a sword fighting ninja and she uses her swords for good and to save her friends and her chicken Won like in the episodes "Force Of Won" and "Fab Abyo". Trivia *Without Won, she feels sick, her father tried different bird subsitutes but neither made her recover *In The Usual Ching when under the control of Doga's sock, she became evil and shooed Won away. She comes back when Ching becomes herself again. *She claims she is the girlfriend of Abyo, but he doesn't know. *She loves flowers. *In Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas when she saw her western self with an eagle on her head, she questions it, despite that she has a chicken on her head. *In Netflix Pucca Love Recipe, her health with Won is the same but when she's given an eagle from Pucca, her energy and eyes change. *She can be distracted when seeing pretty things like a cake or a dress Gallery Ching.gif Ching.jpeg Ching Crazed by capcappucca222.png Ching.jpg Flower6.PNG PlantStomach.PNG Aaaa5.PNG Aaaa8.PNG Eruption2.PNG TelevisionPlantStomach.PNG Around5.JPG ColdAbyoChing.PNG CrampedSpace.PNG 1000px-Usual6.PNG Pucca-ching.jpg 1000px-Rong12.JPG 08.jpg 1000px-Better12.JPG 6332689156 0d2ca892fc b.jpg|Pucca and Ching looking at the stars in Man of the treehouse Happytogether.png Happybabydragon2.png Hecooksapparently.png Awwcutelizard.png Chingwithbabydragon.png Chingromantic.jpg Chingasvamp.jpg Ayochingdrawing.jpg Shyching.jpg Abyochingseeingsparkles.jpg Dandychingfishing.png Dandyandchinguhohh.png Dandyandchingwhhhhaaah.png Dandyandchinginloveee.png Dandyandchingeffectedbylovesoup.png Chingandeagle.png Chingwitheagle.png Chingwithoutwon.png Dreamabyoandching.png Wellthisisawkward.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists